1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking mechanism of a drawbar braking castor, and more particularly to an innovative one which could be applied to mobile drawbar carriers with a spacing between the castor and drawbars.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Generally, easy-rolling castors are installed onto the bottom of suitcases, allowing the users to drag the suitcases via drawbars easily and conveniently. However, when the users lay their luggage suitcases aside (e.g., making a phone call or going to the bathroom), the luggage suitcases may slide away. For these reasons, a braking mechanism of castors has been developed for suitcases.
The conventional brake structure is usually designed in a way that the bottom of the extensible drawbars is extended into a horizontal spacing of the castor, so a horizontal driving member could be pressed by the bottom of the extensible drawbars to drive the locking member for abutting onto the castor and locking it accordingly. Yet, in order to reduce the weight of the users' luggage and manufacturing cost, the lightweight luggage suitcases have been gradually developed. The abutting base at bottom of the extensible drawbar is generally set upwards so as to diminish the connecting part of abutting base and castor as well as the extensible drawbars' material cost, leading to the brake of conventional casters unsuitable for this structure. Hence, this requires to develop an ideal, practical and innovative locking mechanism of castors with respect to this kind of suitcase structure.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.